Alex Family-July 4th
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Melman put together a Hospital's fundraiser by planning a picnic.


Nitro & Simba were upstairs playing on their Xbox one. Kimmy came into their room. Can I play? Asks Kimmy. Nitro Responded. This really is not for you. This is a vary violent game. It's called "Zombies Revenge". Simba look at his brother. Take it easy on her. She had a rough time last month. She just a little kid. Gia called from downstairs. Kids! dinner's ready.

The whole family is at the table. Alex started to to talk. So Melman is planning a picnic for the 4th & the whole family is invited. It's a fundraiser for the Hospital for Medical supplies & Equipment. which means it's $30.00 for each family. So Boys, How was School? Nitro spoke. Well we had a school PTA meeting today & we had to vote for class president. Kimmy felt sweaty. Alex turned to her. Kimmy? You feel okay?. Gia got up & felt her forehead. She feels warm. Alex got up from the table. I'll take her bed. Alex carried her upstairs to bed & called Melman to come to take a look at her.

Melman examined Kimmy & came downstairs. She going to be fine. She just recovering from her Kidney stone surgery. Alex paid Meman. No-No. It's on the house. Thanks Melman said Gia. Melman spoke . So are you guys coming to the picnic? Alex responded. You bet we are. Melman grabbed his Doctors bag. Well I'll let myself. She'll be fine by tomorrow.

The next day, Kimmy was feeling better. She told Alex that she just had a pass tiny stones. Alex listen with his stethoscope. Okay your fine. Your ready for your last day of School. Kimmy talk to his Dad as he was opening her shades. Dad I though Melman got all the stones out. Alex responded. Just the big ones. The small one you could pass on your own. Kimmy held up a stone that she took out of the toilet. Dad. Alex looked at it & grabbed a small ziplock bag & had Kimmy put it in so he can show Melman.

At the Hospital, Alex showed the stone to Melman. So that what cause it? Just a tiny stone? Alex responded. I guess so. Melman look at a 3 year old cub chart. Anna is re-fusing Chemo treatment without her blanket. Could you go talk to her? Alex grabbed her chart & went up to the Little cubs cancer Care unit in the cubs room. Hi! I'm nurse Alex. I understand your re-fusing treatment. Can you tell me why? Anna started to cry. M-My blanket is gone. Melman looked under the bed. What's this? Anna stop crying. My blanket! Alex sat on her bed. Anna listen to me. You have cancer & the medicine is going to make you feel better. So if you don't get it, Your cancer will grow & you will die. Anna looked down feeling sorry for herself. Okay go ahead & do it. Alex grabbed her arm & started up an I.V. Melman hang the bag of chemo & Alex started her pump up & left a pink tub in case she feels sick from the chemo. Alex looked at the cub. Hey how about a bowl of ice cream. Anna nodded yes. They left her room. Melman talked. Well that's over. Alex called kitchen & tell them to bring some ice-cream for room 470 in the Little cubs cancer Unit.

Back at home, The kids came home from School. Gia was baking cookies. Alex came home & smelled cookies in the oven. Something smells good. Gia replied. I honey how was work? Alex sat down. Well we had a 3 year old that re-fused treatment without her blanket but lucky Melman found it under her bed. Gia poured some Milk with cookies & hand them to Alex. Well at lease your home. Kimmy came downstairs. Daddy! Alex turned to Kimmy. Well how was your last day of school. Kimmy responded. Super! our teacher gave us a longer recess in the morning & watch a movie in the classroom & the principal gave all of is a certificate of appreciation. Gia hand Kimmy some cookies & Milk.

A Month went by, It was time for the Fourth of July picnic. They had it at a park. Gia made some potato salad to take to the picnic. There was activities for the cubs like cookie decorating, face painting & a bouncing castle. they had Hamburgers,Hot-Dogs,Chips, & more. Melman made a important speech about the fundraiser for the Hospital. They also had a karaoke singer. At 10:00pm, They had fireworks. They have sparklers for cubs. Kimmy had it to close & started to breathe into smoke. Kimmy! Alex ran over to her. Melman! grab the oxygen tank. Kimmy inhaled smoke. Kimmy carried her to the picnic table & lie her down. Melman put the mask on her & did an EKG on her & took her blood-pressure & listen to her lungs. She inhaled so much smoke that she had to go to the Hospital. Melman took an X-ray her lungs, Drew some blood & admit her for came in her room. Kimmy spoke to her. Daddy? I'm sorry I spoiled the party. Alex responded. Oh Honey. It was an accident. Melman came in & looked at her chart. Well her blood work is good & her x-ray looked good so she can go home tomarrow. Kimmy coughed. Alex put the oxygen back on her.

The next morning, Kimmy was discharged & came home & went upstairs into her room.

The End.


End file.
